


Always Faithful

by whythursdaynext



Series: In Times of Trial, I Look to You [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army AU, F/M, and sad, i don't know why, sorry this got real, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythursdaynext/pseuds/whythursdaynext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Lieutenant Michael Ross is reporting for duty. He promises to write. </p><p>Rachel goes to law school and misses him dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on tumblr that requested the army au. I didn't realize how sad it would get. Or that they needed to get married. But such is fanfic.

Rachel’s wedding day was perfect. 

The sun was shining. The weather was a balmy 72 degrees. 

She had worn a strapless princess gown with a sweetheart neckline, the bodice hand-beaded, the veil a lace heirloom from Mike’s mother. 

Her dad had walked her down the aisle of St. Patrick’s Catholic Church, the same church where Mike’s parents had gotten married. Her mother had only cried a little. Mike’s grandmother grinned widely enough for his entire family. Trevor hadn’t been able to make it. 

The ceremony was perfect. The Priest had agreed to a shortened ceremony - just the wedding, not full mass. They had both written their own vows. Rachel’s were sweet and simple, but Mike had written the most profound words that a man could utter. 

The reception had buttercream frosting on the cake, and a DJ that refused to play “The Electric Slide”. She’d gotten to eat, and talk to all the family and friends, and dance with her new husband. 

And the night after. That was perfect too. 

But her wedding was a week ago, and today was stormy and chilly. She was up far earlier than she wanted to be, driving her husband to a plane that would take him far away. 

The US Army hadn’t really cared that Second Lieutenant Michael Ross was a newlywed. They need someone to chase terrorists around a desert halfway across the world. Mike was a good soldier, and an even better translator, so it was his time to go. 

 

Mike knew her well enough to not even bother asking what the problem was. “I’m going to miss you so much,” he said, gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and then leaning over to kiss her. 

She couldn’t speak through the tears rolling down her face, so she just nodded and buried her face in his collar. 

“And look after Grammy for me, okay? You and her are everything I’ve got, I need to know you’re okay.” 

“I’ll write,” she said, clutching his shoulders, “I know you won’t be able to send much, but I’ll keep writing.” 

Mike smiled. “You’re going to be too busy writing briefs for law school to write me.” 

She smiled through the tears.They were sitting in his beat-up pickup; she normally drove a pristine Toyota, a gift from her parents at graduation. Mike and his grandmother had never had enough money for a newer vehicle. He hugged her close for one last second. “It’s really time to go,” Mike said, gently sliding out of her arms and opening the truck. He kissed her forehead. “I love you. Don’t forget that.” 

Rachel could only nod. She watched her brand new husband sling his duffel over his shoulder, off to fight for someone else’s war. She watched him all the way inside. And then she sat and sobbed. 

 

_ Dear Rachel _ , the first letter began.  _ We’re somewhere in Germany, waiting on a plane. I’ve probably counted the miles to you a dozen times. Then I converted it to kilometers. Sarge thinks I’m a shithead, but you know my thing with numbers. Missing you like crazy. I love you. I love you so much. Have I told you that today? Here it is again: I love you.  _

_ Mike _

_ Mike,  _

_ The apartment feels so empty without you in it, I just sit at night and stare, even when I’m supposed to be studying. Grammy has been over a LOT. I know I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on her, but really she’s keeping an eye on me. I haven’t had to cook in three weeks, she keeps bringing so much food. And she’s stopped suggesting I go to Mass, which I do appreciate.  _

_ School has been so much work lately, but I guess it’s paying off, because Pearson, Specter, Litt called. I’m going to be a summer associate! Even my dad’s proud.  _

_ And I love you too. So damn much. I may have held the letter to ear, you know, like a seashell? I could almost hear your voice. Here’s hoping that you can hear mine.  _

_ With love, your wife _

 

_ Dear beautiful Rachel, my beautiful wife,  _

_ We have finally made it in country. Where exactly I can’t say, for the usual reasons. I just got back from my first translating gig. The people here nicknamed me Bad Accent, for obvious reasons. It’s incredible what damage years of bombs and soldiers marching through does to a place, but somehow they manage to keep living. The local translator is worried about his family because he agreed to help us. He asked me if I had a family. It took me a moment to reply because all I could see was your face. Say hi to Grammy, and know that I love you more than lawyers love arguing.  _

_ Mike _

_ PS I just got your letter. I am so proud of you, but I can’t say that I didn’t see it coming. You’re worth ten of the usual idiots that work at a place like that.  _

 

_ Second Lieutenant Michael Ross, the bravest man I know,  _

_ Nothing much has been happening here, just school and more school, but I missed you so much I sat in the library where we met for an hour today, just trying to imagine you were here. Please stay safe. The news has been scaring me recently.  _

_ Love, Rachel _

 

_ Rachel sweetheart,  _

_ Today was bad, but then the mail came, and your letter. I’m the luckiest man in the world, having you love me. Evans, my bunkmate, just found out that his girl’s been sleeping with his best friend from back home. I don’t have to worry about that though, because I’m in love with you. And my best friend you wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole, which I understand. Grammy wrote he’d been arrested. But you are beautiful and you love me, and I don’t care what shit this place throws at me, because I know I have you.  _

_ Mike _

Rachel was woken up that morning, not by an alarm, but by her phone. She fumbled with the screen for a moment before she finally found accept. “Hello?”

“Ms. Zane?” a man’s voice said, overly polite. 

Rachel clutched the phone to her ear.  _ Please let Mike be okay, let him be okay _ . “This is she,” she finally replied. 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” the man begun. 

“How bad is it?” she said, the tears starting. “Where is he?” 

“Ma’am,” the voice said, still consoling, “I’m calling from the city EMT. I’m sorry, but Edith Ross was in a car accident late last night. She passed away around two this morning” 

“Oh,” Rachel said. “Grammy… I… thank you, I have to… “ 

She hung up, her head spinning with funeral arrangements and death certificates and all the things they’d just covered in her family law class. All of this was overshadowed by the voice in her head, wondering how she was going to tell Mike. 

 

Mike had left a number for emergencies but she couldn’t find it, so instead she called her dad, who gave the phone to her mother while he tracked down an Armed Services contact. Even with all the help, it was three in the afternoon before someone found a way to get a call through to Mike. 

 

Mike’s face lit up when he saw her on the screen, and then fell when he saw her face. 

“What is it? They pulled me out of bed, said there was an emergency? You’re fine, right?” He seemed to be trying to examine her on a fuzzy webcam from halfway across the ocean, because he was always trying to help.

This wasn’t fair, Rachel thought. 

“Mike,” she started, fighting enough to keep the tears out of her voice. “I’m so sorry… it’s… it’s your grandmother.”

Mike sat silently for the rest of the call, as she explained what she knew of what had happened, what she was going to try and do for the funeral. 

“I’m not sure if they’re going to let you come home, but I’m going to fight my hardest,” Rachel said, now with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I’ll be home, I promise,” Mike said, and then the connection was lost. 

 

_ Dear Rachel _ , the last letter began, _ I’m sitting in an airport in Germany, wondering why I signed up for this in the first place. Money, I guess. And I needed to make Grammy proud. I don’t know that I did. But I do know that she’d be happy that something as good as me coming home to see you came from this. She loved you, too, you know. She told me all the time that you were too good for me. Probably, but I’ll be home to you soon just the same.  _

_ I love you,  _

_ Mike  _

 

Rachel sat outside the airport, exhausted, probably failing three classes, but strangely peaceful in spite of it all. She watched thin man in an army uniform walk through the gates, duffel slung over his back, and smiled for the first time in days. Mike was home. 


End file.
